cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Erol
Erol is a large, creamy brown male wolf pup with pale brown and ginger flecks speckling his pelt, one brown ear, yellow eyes, and a ginger patch around one eye. Personality Trivia *The meaning of Erol is 'Nobleman', 'Warrior' or 'Prince' History The West Although he is not mentioned by name, he is seen huddled next to Mink, Balder, and his two sisters during Yin-Yang's story. In the following scene, his headless corpse is dangling from Rune's jaws. He is not seen after this. Things Best Left Forgotten Erol appears as the only male in his litter, surrounded by his two close siblings, Aurora and Tia. He taunts Lupis, his younger brother as they venture off into the Kingdom of the West. When Lupis reacts slowly to the scent of all the wolves, he shoves his brother into the bushes to see all the Kingdom. He and Tia explain love to Lupis when he appears confused about why his father chose Mink over being king. He is seen when Rune greets him and his sisters. He teases Lupis when he misses catching a frog, which he did not intend to kill. Erol holds a plump rabbit in his jaws and insists that Lupis couldn't catch a butterfly, leading Lupis to attempt to catch a butterfly which hovers nearby later during the day. When Tia and Balder are brutally slaughtered by Rune, he defends Lupis while the two timidly cower in the bushes watching their mother, Mink be murdered by Rune. He and Lupis grieve heavily for their family's death, but are alerted by Mink, who is still alive. Mink insists they run, and leave all the lands that Rune and his rogues might find them. As Lupis protests, Erol convinces him running is the best decision. The two flee from Rune and his wolves for two entire months, only to be cornered later during their expedition. Erol sacrifices himself, shoving Lupis away and preparing to battle Rune. His shriek is heard as Lupis staggers up the cliff, causing him to retreat back to his brother. Erol's dead body is left behind, his head being brought back to the Kingdom as proof of his death. Lupis hears Erol's encouraging words in his head, so he whirls around and continues the excursion on his own, later to be found by The Pack of Night. Family Family Members= Parents: : Balder (Father): : Mink (Mother): Sisters: : Tia : : Aurora : Half-Brothers (Through Mink): : Lupis : : Kong"Brothers" by Patch21 : Deceased : Czar : Deceased : Sokka : Deceased Uncles: : Kahleel : : Apollo : Cousins: : Marra : : Gri: : Phantom: Deceased : Zero: Deceased Grandfather: : Vadar : Great Aunt: : Yin-Yang : |-| Family Tree= Gallery Erol Reference.png Erol, Tia, Aurora1.png|Erol, Tia and Aurora Erol, Lupis1.png|Erol shoving Lupis Erol, Lupis2.png|Lupis laying next to Erol's headless body Ep25 Erol,Aurora,Tia.png|Erol, Aurora and Tia. Episode 25. Taitaitaitai.jpg|The one and only kingdom boi|link=august 14 2018 Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 8.50.40 PM.png Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Royal Family Members Category:Loners Category:Characters voiced by Qtfunnybunny Category:The West Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters